This invention relates to an automatic apparatus for furnishing each web reel of a rotary press with a new web, while also removing a web core after use from the reel and bringing away the removed web core.
Hitherto, it has been in practice to furnish the web reel of the rotary press with a web by providing rails leading from a web storate house up to a position right beneath each reel, bringing the new web loaded on a truck to a position right beneath the reel by moving the truck and then mounting the web between the ends of given mating arms of tri-fulcated arm members in pair by manual operation or by means of a lifter.
With recent increase of printing speed, for instance to an order of 700 meters per minute, at which speed the standard web is consumed in about 10 minutes, there is a tendency of simultaneously operating a number of rotary presses interlocked to one another, and thus the frequency of supplying web is widely increased. However, it requires very sofisticated skill to mount a very heavy web of a weight in excess of 600 kg on the reel speedily and reliably in a very short period of time by determining the position of the web in the directions of width, height and depth of the reel, and the mounting of the new web is retarded even if a very slight error is produced in the position of mounting the new web on a truck, position of stopping of the truck, position of lifting of the web and so forth; in such case, it becomes no longer possible to keep pace with the high speed printing.
In another aspect, it has been in practice to let the web core after use to fall from the arm ends onto floor when the tri-fulcated arm members of the reel is in its lowermost position and collect the rolling web core and bring it away by manual operation.
However, when the operation of mounting the new web is very time-consuming, the removed web core is likely to be left on the floor and thus constitute an obstacle to the operation since it can not be brought away quickly and reliably.
A first object of the invention is to provide a perfectly automatic apparatus for furnishing web, which not only permits a new web brought in on a truck to be automatically mounted on a reel by automatically, quickly and precisely positioning it in the direction of width, height and depth of the reel but also permits each web core after use to be automatically collected on the truck in a closely interlocked relation to the automatic supply of a new web and be automatically brought away.
A second object of the invention is to realize high speed operation of a rotary press by realizing perfectly automatic, quick and reliable furnishing of web.